


Dáma a král

by habakuk



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habakuk/pseuds/habakuk
Summary: Vinnetou přijede na krátkou návštěvu Old Shatterhanda v Německu. Má to být původně jen malá dovolená. Věci se však vyvinou jinak, než pokrevní bratři čekají. Náhoda je zavede do starodávného domu s temnou historií, kde se kdysi dávno za středověku upalovali čarodějnice. Temná minulost se však prolíná se současností. V domě se stane vražda, která zdánlivě nesouvisí s domem ani jeho obyvateli. V ohrožení je však život malé holčičky a zdá se, že na vině mohou být cikáni, kteří v kraji vedou kočovný život svých předků. Všechno je ale úplně jinak a stíny z minulosti ožívají.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Můj bratr Old Shatterhand vám určitě tvrdil, že v jeho rodné zemi, Německu, jsem ho navštívil pouze jednou. To ale není pravda. Budu vám teď vyprávět příběh, který se snažil Šárlí vytěsnit na věky z paměti. Zapomenout. Vymazat. Já jsem ale Indián a takové věci nedovedu. Já zapomenout neumím. Možná můj příběh nebude tak přesný, jak by měl být a dějinné souvislosti nepůjdou v letopočtech správně po sobě, ale věřím, že mi to jistě odpustíte. I když je to příběh o velmi temných událostech, zanechal v mém srdci naději, že zvládnout můžete cokoliv, když máte po boku někoho, o koho se můžete bezpečně opřít. 

Toho léta jsem vystoupil na nádraží v Drážďanech, kam mě dovezl železný oř po velmi dlouhé plavbě přes velkou vodu. Můj bratr mi totiž naplánoval, jak tomu v řeči bělochů říkáte, dovolenou. Únik z reality. I když to znamenalo na měsíc či dva opustit moje milované Apače, docela se mi ta myšlenka zamlouvala a tak jsem svolil. Teď jsem tu stál na nádraží v pro mě neznámém světě, obklopen všudypřítomným rámusem železných ořů a hlasů stovek lidí, kteří se vzájemně překřikovali a neustále na mě zírali jako na strašidlo. Byl jsem navlečený v bělošských šatech, místo mokasín jsem měl na sobě kožené vysoké boty, v kterých jsem neuměl pořádně chodit a na hlavě jsem měl klobouk, ve kterém jsem skrýval své dlouhé černé vlasy. Ale moje tmavá pleť pozornosti samozřejmě neunikala.

Šárlí na mě podle domluvy čekal přímo u mého vlaku. Trvalo mi docela dlouho, než jsem ho mezi všemi těmi lidmi zahlédl. Na sobě měl tmavé hnědé kalhoty a béžovou proužkovanou košili s vyhrnutými rukávy. Ruce zkřížené na hrudi, zamračené obočí, trochu si kousal spodní ret a neustále uhlazoval neposlušné blonďaté vlasy. Byl evidentně nervózní. Když se však naše pohledy konečně střetly, modré oči se mu rozzářily. Usmíval se a vyšel mi vstříc. I když jsem ho v tom rámusu vůbec neslyšel, jasně jsem viděl na jeho rtech, jak radostně vyslovil moje jméno: „Vinnetou, můj bratře!“ Trochu nejistě ke mně natáhnul ruce, ale vzhledem k množství lidí všude kolem si to rozmyslel a místo obvyklého objetí, mě jen rychle popadnul za loket a odváděl mě pryč z nádražní haly. Šrumec tu byl pořádný a já nikdy nic podrobného ještě neviděl. Šli jsme takovým dlouhým tunelem a pak vyšli v nádražní hale, kde bylo shromážděno daleko více lidí a to nejen bělochů. I spousta cizinců čekala na příjezd toho správného vlaku. Někteří lidé byli evidentně z bohatší třídy, ale byla mezi nimi i spousta chudých, kteří měli potrhané oblečení a někteří ani neměli na nohou boty. Můj bratr ještě pořád držel mou ruku, jako by se bál, abych se v tom mumraji neztratil. Konečně jsme vyšli ven před budovu. Tady jsme se chvilku zdrželi, neboť Šárlí se pokoušel odchytit nějakou drožku, která by nás odvezla do jeho vigvamu. Mezitím mě zaujala skupinka lidí, kteří před mohutnou budovou nádraží hráli na nějaký hudební nástroj a zpívali. Na sobě měli třpytivé, barevné oblečení. Jedna žena měla dlouhé rozpuštěné vlasy a sukni s blyštivými medailonky a tančila do rytmu zpěvu. Všichni měli tmavou pleť, asi jako já. Řeč, kterou zpívali, to rozhodně nemohla být němčina. Vypadali jako Indiáni. Zůstal jsem stát v němém úžasu, zatímco Šárlí něco vysvětloval drožkáři. Ta žena, která tančila, se náhle podívala přímo do mých očí. Připomínala mi mou zesnulou sestru Nšo-či. Asi jsem na ní musel udělat dojem, neboť dotančila až ke mně a nepřestávala se na mě dívat. Pomalu ke mně natáhla ruce a vzala mou dlaň do své. Prstem na mé dlani vykreslovala nějaké obrazce a říkala něco ve své řeči, čemu jsem nerozuměl. Ještě než jsem stihnul zareagovat, byl u mě Šárlí a odtahoval mě rychle pryč. „To jsou cikáni, Vinnetou. Těch si nevšímej, prosím, jsou to opravdu nebezpeční lidé.“ Musím říct, že mě jeho slova trochu popudila, neboť ta žena měla stejnou barvu pleti jako já, ale věřil jsem, že Šárlí to nemyslí nijak zle a jednal jen ve spěchu, aby nám neujela drožka, kterou se mu podařilo zamluvit. Vzal mi z ruky mé jediné skromné zavazadlo, ve kterém jsem měl pár věcí na cestu a nenápadně mě postrčil do dveří vozu taženého dvěma starými unavenými koňmi, kteří by zoufale potřebovali dostávat více krmení, než jim jejich pán zřejmě poskytoval. 

Při dlouhé a únavné cestě městem jsem se chtě nechtě musel rozhlížet zvědavě na všechny strany, protože toho bylo k vidění tolik nového. Jen při každém hlasitém zvuku, a že jich bylo, jsem měl tendenci se lekat jako divoké zvíře, které se ocitlo uprostřed bitvy. Šárlí na mě celou dobu spočíval pohledem modrých očí a pokoušel se mě tak uklidnit. Asi po čase, kterému bledé tváře říkají hodina, jsme se konečně ocitli na místě, kde bydlel Old Shatterhand. Když za námi zaklaply dveře, Šárlí už to nevydržel a popadl mě za ramena a prohlížel si mě: „Můj bože, Vinnetou, tak rád tě zase vidím. Děkuji ti, že ses odvážil k tak daleké cestě, můj bratře. Udělám všechno proto, aby ses tu cítil jako doma, jestli to bude alespoň trochu možné.“ Rychlým pohybem mi sejmul klobouk a odhalil tak dlouhé černé vlasy, které mi spadly na záda a na pravé straně teď částečně zakrývaly můj obličej. Šárlí se usmál a trochu rozpačitě mi vlasy z tváře levicí odhrnul a uhladil za ucho. „Teď si to konečně opravdu ty, Vinnetou, náčelník Apačů. Hrozně ti to sluší, víš o tom vůbec?“ Nepřestával mi svírat ramena a prohlížel si mě od hlavy až k patě. „Šárlí, můj bratře, odpusť mi, ale jediné po čem teď opravdu toužím, je sundat si ty hrozné boty.“ Přiznal jsem šeptem. Old Shatterhand se krátce zasmál a sevřel mě pevně v náručí. „Samozřejmě, Vinnetou, neomlouvej se. Můžeš být naboso, jestli chceš, v bytě je teplo. Pojď, musíš mi vyprávět, co všechno se událo na západě, u tvých Apačů, tak dlouho jsme se neviděli. A nejhorší na tom je, že je to celé moje vina, nechávám tě samotného příliš často a příliš dlouho!“ Nechal jsem jeho přiznání bez komentáře, i když tato záležitost mezi námi visela ve vzduchu už několikrát. Ale bez svého cestování a dobrodružné povahy by to nebyl ten Old Shatterhand, jak jsem ho znal. Toho jsem si byl vědom, i když jeho časté cesty po Evropě i Dalekém Východě bodaly do mého srdce jako šíp. S úsměvem mi pomohl sundat ty hrozné boty, protože s tkaničkami jsem odjakživa zápasil a nikdy se je nenaučil zavazovat a rozvazovat, tak abych je nezamotal. Šárlímu to ale očividně činilo veliké potěšení. Pak mě popadl za ruku a odvedl do místnosti zvané obývací pokoj. Byl přesně takový, jak jsem si pamatoval z minulé návštěvy s Franzem Vogelem. V místnosti byla obsáhlá knihovna, krb, uprostřed křesla a malý dřevěný stolek. V rohu stál psací stůl, kde byla rozházená spousta knih a papírů, některé ležely i na zemi. Šárlí evidentně odešel od rozdělané práce. Jinak bylo všude perfektně uklizeno. Zvědavě jsem se rozhlížel a snažil si všechno zapamatovat. Na stěnách visely různé ozdobné předměty z dalekých cest, zbraně a tak podobně. Můj zrak však jako první padl na vyřezávaný kalumet, který jsem mu kdysi daroval já. Taky plechovka s mými vlasy, které mu tenkrát na počátku našeho přátelství zachránily život, stála na svém místě. Byl tam i lovecký nůž a náramek z medvědích drápů, který dostal ode mě. Nejvíc mě však překvapil obrázek s mou vlastní podobiznou, který na poličce od minula přibyl. Ztuhnul jsem a nechápal jsem, kde k tomu Šárlí vlastně přišel. Zůstal jsem na obrázek jen němě zírat. Old Shatterhand sice zprvu vypadal, že mi nehodlá nic vysvětlovat, ale když uviděl mou reakci, asi mu mě bylo líto. Rozpačitě si odkašlal: „Dostal jsem ten obrázek jako dárek, od Marty Vogelové. Umí moc hezky malovat, nemohl jsem tomu odolat.“ Potom ale rychle dodal, aby odvedl mou pozornost: „Jsem to ale ubohý hostitel, můj bratře, musíš mít hrozný hlad a žízeň. Něco ti přinesu.“ Zmizel do vedlejší místnosti a za chvilku se vrátil s podnosem, na kterém bylo pohoštění. Položil podnos na stůl, ale místo do křesla si sedl na zem v indiánském stylu se zkříženýma nohama a pokynul mi, abych si udělal pohodlí dle svého zvyku. 

„Jestli můj bratr bude souhlasit, naplánoval jsem nám na zítra takový menší výlet. Myslím, že by se ti to mohlo líbit, Vinnetou. Souvisí to s mou prací, potřebuju dokončit jeden článek a chtěl bych si jen ověřit nějaké historické souvislosti. Ale kdyby můj bratr chtěl raději odpočívat po dlouhé cestě, tak to můžeme samozřejmě odložit na jindy.“ Zeptal se mě nejistě, když jsme dojedli. Usmál jsem se: „Buď bez obav, Šárlí. Vinnetou je připraven k čemukoliv. Cestou toho naspal až moc, ostatně to bylo pomalu to jediné, co se na lodi a ve vlaku dalo dělat.“ Oddechnul si: „Dobrá, vyrazíme brzy ráno, podrobnosti ti povím cestou. Půjčíme si koně, alespoň se trochu provětráš. Nesmíš však čekat koně jako jsou naši dva černí hřebci, budeme rádi, když nám dají alespoň trochu slušná zvířata. A teď mi už pověz, co je nového na Západě? Hořím nedočkavostí.“ Strávili jsme celý večer vyprávěním o tom, co jsme oba za poslední dobu zažili. Šárlí mě podrobně poslouchal a jeho modré oči vskutku zářily. Nesnažil se nijak zakrýt nadšení z mojí návštěvy v Německu. Vypadal nesmírně šťastně. Proto jsem raději zamlčel některé tragické události u Apačů z poslední doby a své vyprávění jsem vedl převážně ve veselém duchu. Nechtěl jsem ho znepokojovat, měl svých starostí dost. Večer jsem si užíval jako už dlouho ne. Možná k tomu přispěl i velký džbán piva, který Old Shatterhand nechal doručit z místního hostince. 

Těsně před usnutím, kdy mi Old Shatterhand rozestlal lůžko na zemi hned vedle jeho postele ve svém pokoji, jsem se ho ještě zvědavě zeptal: „Může mi můj bratr Šárlí prozradit, kdo jsou to cikáni? A proč že si jich nemám všímat?“ Narážel jsem na scénu před nádražím. Na mou otázku se zatvářil překvapivě odmítavě. „No, víš, většina Němců je nemá moc v lásce. Jsou to kočovníci, původem pocházejí odněkud z Indie pravděpodobně. Kradou koně, žebrají, o pořádnou práci nezavadí. Stěhují se z místa na místo a jejich ženy jsou často považovány za čarodějnice. “ Odpověděl jsem trochu uraženě: „To je skoro jako bys mluvil o Apačích, Šárlí.“ „Ach, tak jsem to nemyslel, Vinnetou. My Němci je zkrátka nemáme moc v lásce. Je to asi jako odvěká rivalita mezi Apači a Komanči. Nic víc za tím nehledej,“ odbyl mě mávnutím ruky. Chvilku zůstal stát s rukama v bok nad mými na zemi rozestlanými přikrývkami, pohledem sklouznul na svou postel a dospěl k závěru, že takhle se mu to nelíbí. Vzal z postele svoje přikrývky a rozestlal je na zemi hned vedle mých. „A kdo jsou to čarodějnice?“ Zeptal jsem se zvědavě ještě jednou, když jsem se přikryl dekou a položil hlavu na polštář. Old Shatterhand si prohrábnul rukou neposlušné blonďaté vlasy a chvilku váhal s odpovědí: „Nu, to jsou ženy, o kterých se tvrdí, že umí čarovat a používat kouzla. Umí údajně umíchat nápoje a lektvary, které dokážou člověka očarovat. Například přičarovat lásku nebo štěstí podle přání dotyčného. Některé čarodějnice ale praktikují i černou magii. Ty si umí pohrávat s nadpřirozenem a nepoužívají kouzla k ničemu dobrému. Problém je, že v minulosti byly z čarodějnictví obviňovány neprávem i obyčejné ženy, třeba bylinkářky a podobně. Byly často upalovány a jinak mučeny, protože církev si o nich myslela, že jsou spolčeny s ďáblem. Vlastně o něčem podobném je můj příběh, který teď píšu. Zítra ti o tom povím víc. Ale teď spi, Vinnetou, musíš být unavený.“ Šárlí sfouknul petrolejku na stolku. Mě to ale nedalo a promluvil jsem do tmy: „Ale církev jsou přece křesťané, ne? Proč tedy upalovali nevinné ženy? A ty čarodějky, podle tvého popisu to zní jako, když mluvíš o našich medicinmanech, jen tady jsou to ženy.“ Šárlí si povzdechl: „Německé dějiny jsou bohužel plné zla a krve, Vinnetou, ostatně jako dějiny většiny států. Církev taky. Všichni křesťané nejsou stejní. Bylo a je mezi nimi mnoho špatných lidí. Však to už znáš ze Západu. Ne každý, kdo se označuje za křesťana, je dobrý člověk. O tom rozhoduje jen Bůh. Chápu, že je pro tebe těžké to pochopit, ale zítra tě vezmu na místo, kde ti to mohu vysvětlit lépe.“ Omluvným tónem jsem odpověděl: „Dobrá, Vinnetou bude trpělivý. Nechť mi můj bratr odpustí moje zvědavé otázky.“ Šárlí nahlas zívnul, zabalil se do deky a položil hlavu na polštář. Přitom se mi díval zblízka do očí: „Ach, není nic, co bych ti musel odpouštět, Vinnetou, moc rád zodpovím tvoje otázky. Ale teď pojď spát, zítra musíme vstávat brzo. Dobrou noc.“ Pak mě ale ještě na okamžik popadl za ruku a pevně ji stiskl: „Můj bratře, chci, abys věděl, jak nesmírně moc si vážím toho, že si se kvůli mně vydal na tak dlouhou cestu a musel opustit svůj lid. Opravdu moc si toho vážím, vím, že to pro tebe není lehké.“ Chvilku jsem váhal s odpovědí, než jsem konečně do temné místnosti, kterou ozařovalo jen chabé světlo měsíce, řekl: „A já chci, abys věděl, jak moc se toho Vinnetou bál. A úplně zbytečně. Když pak ale v New Orleansu nastoupil na loď, všechno z něj spadlo a začal se těšit na nové dobrodružství. Vinnetou je hlupák, že se k cestě do tvé vlasti neodvážil dřív, ačkoliv dobře věděl, jak moc po tom toužíš. Dobrou noc, Šárlí.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Biskup čarodějnic" Johann Georg Fuchs von Dornheim je skutečná historická postava. Více se můžete dozvědět, když zadáte do googlu heslo Čarodějnické procesy Bamberg. Drudenhaus byl vybudován jako vězení a mučírna pro čarodějnice, ale budova byla zničena roku 1635. Veškeré historické události, které si půjčuji do svého příběhu, budou vyprávěny velmi volně a většina z nich je víceméně smyšlená. Postava Kathariny Helgel je také smyšlená, nicméně je inspirována skutečným příběhem ženy jménem Dorothea Flock.

„Můj bratr Šárlí má v hlavě spousty otázek, na které by chtěl znát odpověď. Můžeme tady nějaký čas zůstat. Můj bratr nemusí mít kvůli tomu výčitky. Je tu krásně. Snad mi můj bratr odpustí mou upřímnost, ale Vinnetou je raději tady na venkově než v hlučném městě, i když to je tvým domovem.“ Prohlásil jsem dříve, než mi Šárlí vůbec stihl převyprávět, co se právě dozvěděl ve starobylém domě ve skalách, který jsme druhý den ráno navštívili. Zrovna jsme seděli nad skromným obědem a hrnkem horkého čaje v místním hostinci. Venku lilo jako z konve a zuřil prudký vítr. Během rána přišla nezvyklá bouřka, která trochu zhatila naše plány. Byli jsme oba úplně promočení a tak jsme se usadili u krbu, který náš hostitel zrovna zapálil. Old Shatterhand měl jistě v plánu mi přeložit celý příběh, kvůli kterému jsme zde byli. Příběh o historii starého domu ve skalách. Muž, který nás domem doprovázel a o kterém jsem se dozvěděl, že je to místní farář, nám dlouhými slovy vyprávěl o temných událostech, jež se zde odehrály. Vyprávěl to tedy spíš Šárlímu, protože já jsem samozřejmě nerozuměl skoro ani slovu, neboť hovořili německy. Procházeli jsme se po zahradě, po chodbách domu a nakonec se zastavili v takovém velkém sále, kde byly různé obrazy a spousta nábytku, který jsem nebyl schopen identifikovat. Pozoroval jsem celou dobu Šárlího tvář a tušil jsem, že je pořád na pochybách a nebyl úplně spokojený s tím, co si vyslechl. Doslova hořel zvědavostí dozvědět se víc. 

Upřel na mě udiveně své krásné modré oči, když zrovna usrkával šálek horkého čaje. „Vinnetou čte moje myšlenky. Máš pravdu, můj bratře, zajímalo by mě, jak to všechno bylo dál. Ale není to správné. Měl to být výlet pro tebe, nemáme tu být kvůli mně. A vůbec, vlastně jsem ti chtěl ukázat tu krásnou přírody tady kolem. V těchto skalách jsem strávil dětství, je tu nádherně. Nechme to plavat. Až se najíme, projedeme se kolem, bouřka nebouřka, a večer se vrátíme zpátky. Myslím, že vím dost na to, aby se mi podařilo ten článek konečně dokončit.“ Mávl rukou, jakoby se snažil zaplašit nějakou myšlenku. Pustil se do jídla a snažil se vypadat nezúčastněně. Mě však rozhodně neušla lehká vráska na čele, znamení, že ho něco trápí. „Plavat to nechat můžeme, vody je tu teď kolem rozhodně dost,“ usmál jsem se na něj. „Ale můj bratr by chtěl rozluštit nějakou záhadu a nebude klidně spát, dokud se mu to nepodaří“. Old Shatterhand ani nedožvýkal sousto a podíval se na mě překvapeně. „Jak to víš? Vždyť si nemohl rozumět našim slovům a já jsem ti vlastně ještě ani slovem nezmínil o tom, proč tu jsme!“ „No, přece kvůli záhadě, která se týká toho domu a stala se v roce 1631. Týká se nějaké rodiny Helgel, která má náhrobek vzadu za domem, a krásné světlovlasé ženy, jejíž jméno je Katharina a jejíž obrázek, co visel tam na zdi, jste si s tím knězem tak dlouho prohlíželi. A malého děvčete, které ta žena držela v náručí. A nejspíš čarodějnic, o kterých si mluvil včera.“ Old Shatterhand upustil příbor, rozhodil ruce a opřel se ztěžka do židle a začal se smát: „Dobrá, Vinnetou, vzdávám to. Tobě neunikne vůbec nic, mohl bys být vážně skvělým detektivem. Asi ti to budu muset všechno konečně převyprávět. Nejdříve se ale najíme, myslím, že musíš mít hlad, že ano? Pak si objednáme další čaj a já ti povím, co všechno o tom vím. Alespoň mezitím přestane pršet a pak vyrazíme konečně na slibovanou projížďku a vrátíme se zpátky. Myslím to vážně, opravdu tě nemíním tímhle zatěžovat, můj bratře. Veselý ten příběh není ani trochu. Kromě toho je to dávná minulost a mrtvým už nemůže pomoct.“

Old Shatterhand se znovu napil čaje, prohrábnul si dlaní blonďaté neposlušné vlasy, které začínaly vlivem tepla z krbu konečně usychat a teď mu trochu legračně trčely na všechny strany. Zadíval se do plamenů a potichu začal vypravovat: „Ještě než se dostanu k jádru věci, prosím svého bratra o prominutí, že možná trochu poruším slib, který jsem mu kdysi dal. Při popisu těchto událostí se bohužel nemohu nevyhnout zmínkám o křesťanské víře. Prosím, aby je můj bratr ignoroval.“ Podíval se na mě trochu nejistě. Přikývl jsem, abych dal najevo, že může klidně pokračovat. „Víra v existenci čarodějnic je stará jako lidstvo samo. Také v našich krajích byla lidová magie nedílnou součástí života lidí na venkově, ale i ve městech. Lékařská péče byla v rukou ranhojičů a kořenářek, o zrození nového života se staraly porodní báby a různé vědmy pomáhaly lidem řešit nástrahy, které před ně lidský život kladl. Někteří pracovali poctivě ve prospěch svých spoluobčanů, nicméně mezi nimi byla samozřejmě i spousta podvodníků a podvodnic. Což by bylo ovšem všechno do jisté míry v pořádku, kdyby křesťanská církev za těmito praktikami často neviděla ztělesnění ďábla, nebo Zlého Ducha, chceš-li. A to ať už proto, že někteří představitelé církve si bibli vykládali po svém a opravdu věřili ve spolčování s ďáblem. Nebo za tím byl jiný mnohem prostší účel a tím byl majetek a peníze, což vysvětlím později.“

Šárlí usrknul čaj a pokračoval: „Události, které se týkají tohoto místa, probíhaly v sedmnáctém století. Tehdy se stalo, že náhlá změna klimatu vyústila v noční mrazy, které zcela zlikvidovaly veškerou úrodu. Nastala chudoba a hladomor. Bylo potřeba najít viníky. V tomto případě čarodějnice. Lidé chtěli vědět, kdo za to může a jejich hněv mnohdy končil právě u léčitelek, kořenářek a porodních bab. To ony údajně způsobily neúrodu a hynutí skotu svým čarodějnickým uměním. Nařčení se ovšem později nevyhnulo ani vlivným lidem. Do událostí se potom vložil královský biskup Johann Georg Fuchs von Dornheim. Říkalo se mu také "Biskup čarodějnic" a za své desetileté vlády nechal postavit výkonné zařízení k popravování čarodějnic, Drudenhaus. To je ten dům, který jsme dnes navštívili. Bylo to v podstatě vězení pro čarodějnice s velice různorodě vybavenými mučírnami. Dornheim pro účely soudů s čarodějnicemi ustanovil placenou skupinu právníků a katů. Obvinění se nekonala veřejně a tak nařčené osoby ani nemohly žádat o právní pomoc. Mučení museli podstoupit všichni podezřelí a všichni se nakonec přiznali, že se spolčují s ďáblem. Nutno však podotknout, že z pohledu tehdejšího člověka nebyl soud a následné mučení vnímán jako trest, nýbrž jako očištění duše, která mohla být spasena od hříchů, které zůstávaly v těle. Lidé tomu tehdy mnohdy věřili a neměli pocit, že by se dělo něco nekalého. Masová hysterie se vymkla kontrole, když začaly jednotlivé rodiny jedna druhou obviňovat z uctívání ďábla a čarodějnictví. A tak se postupně obvinění rozšířila do nejrůznějších kruhů. Postupem času Dornheim nechal popravit i mnoho představitelů církve i starosty měst a to všechno využil v zabrání jejich majetku a peněz. Bylo upáleno až, no odhady se liší, ale zřejmě za oběť padlo skoro šest set nevinných obětí, ať už žen, mužů, tak bohužel i úplně malých dětí. Před smrtí, aby učinili doznání, byli mučeni nejrůznějšími strašlivými způsoby, což opravdu nechci popisovat.“ 

Tady se můj bratr na chvíli odmlčel a zadíval se do plamenů. Zřejmě si potřeboval v hlavě utřídit myšlenky. Jeho tvář byla nesmírně vážná. Snad nemusím říkat, jak moc mě jeho vyprávění šokovalo. Křesťanská víra hlásala Boží lásku a nakonec se dozvím toto. Měl jsem v hlavě spoustu zmatených myšlenek, které nedávaly smysl. Old Shatterhand mi však nedal mnoho prostoru k depresivnímu přemýšlení, neboť záhy pokračoval: „No, a abych vysvětlil, proč jsme vlastně tady. Roku 1631 se procesy naštěstí blížily ke konci. Našel jsem z té doby zmínku o zvláštní záhadě, která se tu údajně udála, no a můj redaktor, který vydává mé články z Divokého Západu a kterému za mnohé vděčím, mě pověřil, abych touto událost prověřil. Podle něj by to mohl být skvělý námět na článek. Trochu mu to dlužím, neboť mě podržel i v dobách, kdy se mi, řekněme to jednoduše, zas tak moc nedařilo.“ Na okamžik po mně střelil pohledem. Co se týče otázky peněz, vždy jsem svému bratrovi zdůrazňoval, že pokud bude potřebovat, nemusí si ohledně peněz dělat starosti. Nicméně on měl svou vlastní hrdost a nikdy mé nabídky nevyužil. Nechal jsem jeho gesto bez povšimnutí a jeho pohled jsem neopětoval. Rozuměli jsme si i beze slov a já jeho odmítavý postoj beze všeho respektoval. Šárlí tedy pokračoval ve svém vyprávění: „Žena jménem Katharina, která pocházela z bohaté rodiny Helgel, byla uvězněna v Drudenhausu na základě obvinění ze, no jak to říci nejlépe, soulože s ďáblem. Ta žena byla ve vysokém stupni těhotenství. Nenarozené dítě, údajně to měla být holčička, pak měla být tedy ďáblovým dítětem. Těhotnou Katharinu biskup Dorhnheim odsoudil k šílené smrti. Ačkoliv se do záležitosti na základě intervence jejího vlivného manžela vložil i sám král, zachránit se jí nepodařilo. Ona i její nenarozené dítě uhořely na hranici a to těsně před začátkem dlouhé války, která jako zázrakem ukončila veškeré čarodějnické procesy té doby. Dornheimovi se podařilo uprchnout a bez trestu žil nějakou dobu v exilu, kde záhy z neznámých příčin zemřel. Záhadné na tom je to, že dítě, které údajně zemřelo spolu s matkou, bylo údajně mnoha lidmi spatřeno, jak si hraje ve skalách. Dokonce, jak jsem se dnes dozvěděl od faráře, jestli si vybavuješ ten obraz, který jsme si dnes prohlíželi, můj bratře, tak to děvčátko někdo do obrazu údajně domaloval. Na originálním obraze je pouze podobizna matky a dítě tam nikdy nebylo. A co se týče náhrobku matky na zdejším hřbitově, je tam uvedené pouze jméno matky a žádná zmínka o jejím nenarozeném dítěti. Ještě divnější na tom je, že ženy obviněné z čarodějnictví zpravidla žádné náhrobky neměly a umíraly naprosto v zapomnění. Nu zkrátka a dobře, podle všeho to vypadá, že to děcko někdo zachránil před smrtí. Nikdo neví, kdo, anebo proč, případně jestli se ta dívka dožila dospělosti. A já dostal za úkol ten příběh buď dokončit, nebo zjistit, zda je to jen pouhá legenda, jako spousta jiných příběhů té doby.“

Tady vyprávění skončilo. Šárlí se s povzdechnutím ztěžka opřel do židle. Za celou dobu jsem ho nepřerušil jedinou otázkou a snažil jsem se nedat najevo žádnou emoci. Uvnitř mě to ale vřelo. Old Shatterhand visel nejistým pohledem na mé tváři, ale ta byla teď proměněná v nečitelnou masku. Jen jsem se napil čaje a znovu se zadíval se do plamenů krbu, který teď hořel hřejivým ohněm a byl jediným zdrojem světla v potemnělém hostinci. Za okny pořád foukal silný vítr a zuřila bouřka. Bylo kolem poledního a do hostince se začali sjíždět lidé z celého okolí na oběd. Začal tu být nesnesitelný hluk. Old Shatterhand si všimnul mé vzrůstající nervozity. Naklonil se ke mně, opřel se lokty o kolena a ruce sepnul pod bradou a trpělivě si počkal, až obrátím svůj pohled od ohně zpátky do jeho modrých očí. S rozpaky si odkašlal: „Já vím, že to zní šíleně, můj milý Vinnetou, ale křesťanství opravdu je učení plné lásky. To, že se někdo takový nazývá křesťanem, ještě neznamená, že je to dobrý člověk. Tohle je temná minulost, která se nikdy neměla stát. Věř mi, že Bůh a pravé křesťanství s tím nemají nic společného. Musíš to brát podobně jako třeba indiánské mučení u mučednického kůlu nebo…“ Šárlí rychle spolknul slova, protože ho nejspíše napadlo, že to není úplně vhodné přirovnání. Slova však už byla vyřčena. Navzdory svým zvyklostem jsem nedokázal ovládnout emoce, vyskočil jsem ze židle a skoro křičel: „To ale rozhodně není to samé! Mučednický kůl je způsob, jak prokázat nepříteli čest ještě předtím, než je povolán k Velkému Duchu. Každý Indián to ví. Je to dobrá smrt. Žádný Indián by nikdy svého nepřítele nenařknul z posedlosti Zlým Duchem, pokud to není pravda a nemučil ho takovýmto způsobem. A to ani i kdyby to pravda byla! A už vůbec by nemučil nevinné děti a squaw!“ Uvědomil jsem si, že v sále bylo najednou ticho a všichni obrátili pozornost na nás. I když nemohli tušit obsah našeho rozhovoru, neboť jsme mluvili celou dobu anglicky, mluvil jsem dost hlasitě na to, aby to přilákalo nechtěnou pozornost. To mi vůbec nebylo milé. Rychle jsem popadl plášť do deště a klobouk a zmizel z místnosti. Ještě jsem stihnul postřehnout, jak ke mně Šárlí natáhnul ruku a snažil se mě s omluvou zadržet, ale já to ignoroval.


	3. Chapter 3

Venku na ulici před hostincem jsem se na chvilku zastavil a nadechl se čerstvého vzduchu. Pořád hustě pršelo a oblohu sem tam protínal blesk. Sotva jsem to ale vnímal. Vyšvihl jsem se na svého ryzáka, kterého jsem si ráno vybral u drožkáře, a který teď stál uvázaný pod přístřeškem u hostince. Plášť i klobouk jsem naštvaně hodil do louže. Bledé tváře a jejich zbytečné vynálezy. Bylo mi jedno, že budu promočený až na kost. Pobídl jsem koně a tryskem vyrazil vstříc pískovcovým skalám na obzoru. Potřeboval jsem si na chvíli vyvětrat hlavu. Příběh, který jsem si teď vyslechl, mnou otřásl. Jak mohl být někdo tak krutý a přitom hlásat o křesťanské víře a dobrotě Boha bledých tváří. Nechápal jsem to. Asi jsem moc dobře věděl, proč nemám rád bílé misionáře a vůbec jim nevěřím. Šárlího jsem kdysi požádal, aby se mnou o jeho víře nemluvil a nepokoušel se mě přesvědčit ohledně své pravdy. Svůj slib můj bratr dodržel, ale přesto toto téma občas mezi nás vletělo jako šíp do srdce. V takovýchto okamžicích jsme jeden druhému ani trochu nerozuměli. 

Uháněl jsem dál a dál a zvuk kopyt mého koně se jako ozvěna odrážel od skalních stěn. Po nějakém čase jsem trochu zvolnil a uvědomil si, že všude kolem mě se rozprostírá nádherná scenérie. Vysoké pískovcové skály tvořily kaňon, který mě vedl hlouběji do jejich nitra. Byly porostlé jen řídkou vegetací a tvořily různé útvary, které často připomínaly nejrůznější zvířata. Po čase jsem projížděl vodou, neboť potůček, který tvořil jediný zdroj vody, byl náhle vlivem bouřky veliký jako řeka. Došlo mi, že pokračovat touto cestou není dobrý nápad, pokud jsem nechtěl být brzy utopený v kaňonu plném vody a uhnul jsem nejbližší možnou úžlabinou pryč po strmém svahu směrem k lesu. Kaňon naštěstí nebyl tak úzký a nepřístupný jako mnohé kaňony v mé vlasti a tento manévr mi umožnil. Zvolnil jsem do kroku. Došlo mi, že se chovám jako hlupák a navíc jsem mohl dopadnout opravdu špatně. Co se stalo s mou obvyklou chladnokrevností a rozvahou? Tohle místo na mě nepůsobilo dobře a já to rozhodně věděl. Cítil jsem přítomnost zlých sil kolem sebe. Obzvlášť v tom tajemném domě, který jsme ráno navštívili. Dojel jsem k mýtině s menšími skalkami. Náhle se přede mnou z mlhy vynořilo několik povozů a provizorních plátěných přístřešků. Evidentně to bylo nějaké tábořiště. Užuž jsem se chtěl otočit zpět, když jsem náhle spatřil tmavovlasou ženu. Vlasy i oblečení měla zplihlé od deště, přesto jsem ji ihned poznal. Byla to cikánka, kterou jsme potkali včera před nádražím. Překvapením jsem trhl otěžemi a kůň se zastavil. Zůstal jsem na ní zírat. Co tady dělala? Jak se mohla na tomto místě ocitnout? Ona se ale na mě svůdně usmála a vůbec nevypadala překvapená, že mě tu vidí. „Vítám tě, cizinče ze vzdálené země.“ Promluvila lámanou angličtinou. „Mé jméno je Isabela. Kdybys někdy potřeboval pomoct, teď víš, kde mě najdeš. Jsi náš. Ale ten tvůj přítel, ten gadžo, ten, ať sem radši nechodí. On nás nemá rád. To já cítím.“ Znovu se svůdně usmála, elegantně se otočila a sebevědomě odkráčela ve směru tábořiště. Její angličtina nebyla dobrá, ale i tak mě šokovala. Chvilku jsem si navíc zaraženě prohlížel i scenérii před sebou. Byla tam spousta lidí tmavé pleti, na ohni se v kotlíku vařilo nějaké jídlo. Všude kolem pobíhalo mnoho dětí. Vlastně byly celkem hlučné a mě zarazilo, že jsem je doteď vůbec neslyšel a neměl nejmenší ponětí o tom, že je tu nějaké tábořiště. V mé vlasti by mě takové počínání stálo jistojistě minimálně skalp. Oni si mě ale vůbec nevšímali a pokračovali v činnosti. Jako bych tam vůbec nebyl. Vytušil jsem, že teď tu vítán nejsem. Pomalu jsem otočil koně a se spoustou zmatených myšlenek jsem se krokem vracel zpátky k hostinci. 

Uvnitř jsem našel Šárlího sedět na stejném místě s dalším šálkem čaje. Seděl na židli, zíral do plamenů, ruce zkřížené na hrudi. Vedle něj stál nějaký muž a rozhazoval rukama. Zrovna vysvětloval německy něco, čemu jsem nerozuměl. Ihned jak jsem vešel, Šárlí vzhlédl a podíval se mi do očí. I navzdory vzdálenosti, která nás dělila, jsem cítil jeho rozpaky. Každopádně byl ale rád, že mě zase vidí, i když jsem byl pryč vlastně jen chvilku. Pokynul mi rukou, abych zůstal stát ve dveřích, zvedl se, poděkoval lamentujícímu muži a vyšli jsme na ulici. „Mám špatnou zprávu, Vinnetou. Rozvodnila se tu místní řeka, a i když tady v mírném kopci je situace dobrá, tak v údolí pod námi řeka ztrhla most a voda zaplavila celé údolí tohoto skalního kaňonu. Jsme tu teď víceméně uvěznění. Jiná cesta odtud není. Doufám jen, že to nebude moc dlouho trvat. Odpusť mi to, myslel jsem, že to bude krátký výlet. Ještě horší zpráva je, že jediné ubytování, které tu je k dispozici, je zrovna Drudenhaus. V jedné části toho domu ubytovávají hosty.“ „Ale to je vlastně dobrá zpráva ne?“ Opáčil jsem. „Alespoň budeme mít víc času rozluštit, co se stalo s Katharinou a jejím dítětem. Teď už se z toho nemůžeš vykroutit.“ Šárlí se zastavil a sklonil hlavu: „Já to myslím vážně, můj bratře. Myslel jsem, že tohle bude dovolená pro tebe, ukážu ti krásy svojí země a ne že se budeme honit po stopách krvavého zločinu. Už zase. Vždyť my dva vlastně neděláme nic jiného. Chtěl jsem, aby sis pořádně odpočinul a ne tohle. Kromě toho jsou všichni aktéři už dávno mrtví. I kdybychom odhalili pravdu, stejně už nikomu nepomůžeme.“ „Vinnetou si to nemyslí. Duchové zemřelých mají právo, aby jejich pravda byla odhalena. Potěší je to. Alespoň budou klidně spát. Věř mi. Kromě toho to pomůže tobě a tvému článku. Ostatně, co jiného by tu můj bratr teď chtěl vlastně dělat? Spát? Nebo chodit na ryby?“ Old Shatterhand zvedl hlavu a zadíval se mi vřele do očí: „Dobrá. Jestli chceš, budeme si hrát na detektivy. Děkuji, že mi plníš moje přání, můj bratře, ačkoliv jsem neměl odvahu ho vyslovit. Před tebou nemůžu nic skrývat.“ Otočil se ke koním a jeho zrak padl na můj plášť a klobouk, který se válel v louži na zemi. Zvedl ho, trochu ho oprášil od bahna, neřekl ani slovo, došel ke svému koni a pověsil si plášť i klobouk na sedlo. Vzal koně za otěže a odcházel směrem Drudenhaus. Bylo mi jasné, že jsem to já, kdo by se měl omluvit, ale nebyl jsem schopen ničeho. Ještě nikdy se nestalo, že bychom se nepohodli. Nikdy se nestalo, že bych na Šárlího zvýšil hlas, i když už jsme se několikrát ocitli ve vyhrocených situacích. A já teď na něj skoro křičel a pak jen zbaběle utekl. Cítil jsem se opravdu mizerně, ale moje indiánská hrdost mi nedovolila, abych uznal svou chybu. Teď ještě ne. 

Do tajemného domu jménem Drudenhaus jsme vešli tentokrát bočním vchodem, jinudy než předtím při prohlídce s farářem. Vchod vedl do modernější části domu, která teď sloužila jako skromný hotel pro hosty. Šárlí chvilku něco vyřizoval s mužem v černém obleku ohledně našeho pokoje a klíčů a já se mezitím zvědavě rozhlížel kolem. Nad schody visela spousta obrazů různých lidí. Šárlí mi později vysvětlil, že se jednalo o předchozí majitele domu. Většina z nich byla nezajímavých tváří, ale nemohl jsem si nevšimnout obrazu muže s rezavou hlavou, jehož tvář byla už od prvního pohledu krutá. Sotva čitelný nápis mi dal ihned za pravdu. Byl to královský biskup Johann Georg Fuchs von Dornheim. Najednou se za mými zády ozval dětský hlas. Patřil malé světlovlasé dívence, dceři jedné mladé rodiny, která, jak jsme později zjistili, byla v hotelu už nějakou dobu ubytována. Dívenka měla velmi smutné modré oči. Obestírala jí taková zvláštní aura, která mi skoro vzala dech. To dítě muselo prožít něco moc smutného navzdory svému nízkému věku. Pokud jsem správně pochopil z útržků toho mála německých slov, které jsem uměl, dívenka se vzpouzela svému otci a nechtěla už v tomto domě bydlet. Bála se. To mi bylo zjevné i beze slov. Její matka, dáma středního věku v tmavém oblečení, blonďatými vlasy a s obličejem, na kterém bylo patrné, že prodělala nějakou chorobu, se jí pokoušela utišit. Rusovlasý otec s přísným obličejem ale rozhodl po svém a dívce vlepil pohlavek a za ruku jí odtáhl do pokoje, pryč z mých očí. Old Shatterhandovi scéna samozřejmě neušla. Vyměnili jsme si zachmuřené pohledy.

Náš pokoj byl umístěn až nahoře pod střechou. Nebyl jsem samozřejmě nadšený z toho, že budu uvězněný mezi čtyřmi stěnami, ale počasí venku nebylo zrovna vhodné k táboření. Kromě toho mi Šárlí vysvětlil, že v jeho zemi není běžným zvykem spát venku pod hvězdami a že by se také mohlo stát, že bychom mohli být zatčeni za tuláctví. Musel jsem tedy přijmout věci tak, jak jsou. Alespoň jsme byli co nejblíže zdroji informací, jak jen to mohlo být možné. V každém rohu místnosti stála jedna postel a uprostřed byl stolek a dvě malá křesla. V místnosti byl i krb, kde se dal rozdělat oheň. Old Shatterhand si svlékl boty a položil své věci na postel u dveří. Mě přenechal tu blíže oknu, protože tušil, že tam se budu cítit lépe. Z okna byl nádherný výhled na skály a město, i když teď trochu zahalený v mlze. Můj zrak padl na malý stolek, na kterém byla položená deska s černými a bílými políčky a stejně barevnými figurkami. Zvědavě jsem vzal jednu do ruky. Byla to vyřezávaná hlava koně. Sebral jsem odvahu a podíval se do tváře mého bílého bratra, který zrovna rozdělával oheň v krbu, abychom mohli pořádně dosušit promočené věci. „To jsou šachy, Vinnetou. Je to taková logická hra na dlouhé večery. Naučím tě je hrát, jestli budeš chtít.“ Neodpověděl jsem, ale bylo mi jasné, že moje zvědavost neušla bez povšimnutí.

V noci jsem na té šílené posteli nezamhouřil oko. A když už, usnul jsem neklidným spánkem, ze kterého mě probouzely noční můry. Jednou se mi zdálo o čarodějnických procesech, podruhé o tom, jak se hádám s bratrem. Vzbudil jsem se celý zpocený. Šárlí ale na své posteli tvrdě spal. Jeho tvář byla ve světlech vzdálených blesků klidná a uvolněná. Vstal jsem co nejtišeji, abych ho neprobudil. Už jsem déle nemohl ležet. Otevřel jsem potichu okno a vyhlédl ven do deště. Opřel jsem se o parapet a chvilku se nadechoval čerstvého vzduchu. Přitom jsem pozoroval část budovy pod naším oknem. Tady musela být ta mučírna. Cítil jsem, spíše než viděl, podivnou clonu, která budovu obestírala. To mrtví duchové volali o pomoc a spravedlnost. Bylo mi jasné, že kromě mě, nikdo jiný nevidí vůbec nic. Pro bledé tváře to byl prostě jen šedivý dům, nic víc. V duchu mě napadlo, jestli i cikánka Isabela by viděla, to co já. Myslím, že ano. Vnímal jsem chmury, které jí obestíraly. Znamení, že to není jen obyčejný člověk, ale že má stejný dar jako já. Vídá věci, které jsou ostatním skryty. Ztracen v myšlenkách mi trvalo notnou chvíli, než jsem si uvědomil, že u okna už nestojím sám. Šárlí se na mě usmál a opřel se o rám okna hned vedle mě. „Ta budova pod námi, to by mohla být ta mučírna,“ pronesl. Odpověděl jsem tiše: „Ano, je to tak.“ „Jak to může Vinnetou tak jistě vědět?“ Pokrčil jsem rameny a nechal otázku bez odpovědi. V přítomnosti Old Shatterhanda mě však znovu pohltila nervozita. Uvědomil jsem si, že lepší příležitost už mít nebudu. Teď nebo nikdy. Zavřel jsem oči, zhluboka se nadechl a vyslovil slova, která jsem měl říci už dávno: „Žádám tě o odpuštění, můj bratře. Vinnetou se choval jako naprostý hlupák.“ Šárlí se jemně usmál a místo odpovědi vzal obě moje ruce do svých. Jeho gesto pro mě mělo daleko větší význam než tisíce slov. Chvíli jsme jen tak stáli vedle sebe, prsty našich dlaní propletené v láskyplném sevření, opírali se o parapet okna a pozorovali scenérii před námi. Vzdálenou bouřku, která tu a tam osvětlovala město a skály před námi. Byl to úchvatný pohled. „Může mi můj bratr vysvětlit, co znamená slovo gadžo?“ Zeptal jsem se po chvíli na otázku, která mi vrtala hlavou celý večer. Otočil ke mně překvapeně hlavu a zkoumavě si prohlížel můj obličej. „To je cikánsky něco jako běloch nebo bledá tvář, chceš-li. Ve významu spíš hanlivém. Kde jsi to slovo zaslechl?“ „Isabela o mém bratrovi prohlásila, že je gadžo…“ Zvedl obočí: „Kdo je Isabela?“ Nezbylo mi, než vyprávět celý příběh. „Museli nás sledovat, ti cikáni. Jinak si nedovedu vysvětlit, proč se ocitli na stejném místě jako my,“ prohlásil nakonec. „Ta žena říkala, že nám může pomoct, když budeme potřebovat…“ „Pomoct s čím?“ Zeptal se můj bílý bratr nedůvěřivě. Pokrčil jsem rameny: „To Vinnetou opravdu netuší.“ Rychle jsem změnil téma: „Zítra ještě určitě nebudeme moci odjet, čím má můj bratr v plánu začít v našem pátrání?“ „Začneme tím, že tě vezmu do podzemního archivu,“ usmíval se, protože ho evidentně náhle napadla nějaká zábavná myšlenka. Význam slova archiv nechal ale zatím bez vysvětlení. A pak nadšeně dodal: „A víš, co uděláme teď? Stejně teď už asi neusneme a do svítání máme spoustu času. Pojď, můj milý Vinnetou, ukážu ti, jak se hrají šachy.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Archiv to je vlastně budova, která slouží k uchovávání různých písemností a dokumentů, které mají nějaký důležitý historický význam pro dané město nebo oblast.“ Vysvětloval mi Šárlí, když jsme druhý den hned brzy ráno sestupovali po točitých schodech do podzemí jedné staré budovy ve městě. Držel jsem v ruce petrolejku a osvětloval nám cestu. Nebylo těžké se sem dostat. Nahoře seděl na židli nějaký člověk, který na žádost mého bratra jen znuděně mávnul rukou ve směru, kterým se máme vydat a ani nezvedl oči od knihy na stole. Měli jsme se obsloužit nejspíše sami. „Takže tu najdeme knihy nebo tak?“ Zeptal jsem se nejistě, protože mi pořád nebyl význam archivu úplně jasný. Šárlího tvář doslova planula, nikoliv vlivem světla z petrolejky, ale ohromným nadšením. „To ani moc ne. Spíše různé dopisy, dokumenty, noviny, staré smlouvy a hlavně kroniky,“ opáčil s pohledem na množství polic, na kterých se kupily hromady papírů a knih. Nebo mě to alespoň jako knihy připadalo. „Co je to kroniky?“ „Co jsou to kroniky,“ opravil mě jemně tichým hlasem, ale nevěnoval mi jediný pohled. Oči upíral na police a něco horečně hledal. „Kroniky jsou vlastně takové deníky, které popisují významné události v celém městě, ale můžou to být i rodinné kroniky nebo kroniky různých spolků a tak podobně. Události jsou řazené chronologicky, to znamená, jak jdou časově po sobě v jednotlivých letopočtech. Některé jsou staré i několik století.“ Začínal jsem chápat: „A můj bratr myslí, že tu najdeme nějaké záznamy z roku 1631?“ Konečně odtrhl zrak od stohů papírů, podíval se mi do tváře a usmál se: „Přesně tak, uhodnul jsi.“ „Ale to přece znamená prohlédnout všechny tyhle papíry,“ odvětil jsem pochybovačně a ukázal rukou všude kolem. Byla toho spousta. „Ne, můj bratře, to naštěstí nemusíme. Podívej se tady.“ Jemně mě vzal za zápěstí ruky, ve které jsem držel petrolejku a přiblížil mi jí k polici, kde ukázal prstem na nějaký nápis. Četl jsem: „MDCCCXI. A to je něco německy?“ Shatterhand se lehce usmál: „Ne, to není německy. To jsou římské číslice. Značí letopočty, to je místo číslic. V minulosti se tak uváděly jednotlivé roky. Tady to je rok 1811. To znamená, že jsme ještě moc blízko, musíme postupovat dál do minulosti.“ „Římské číslice Vinnetou nezná, ale zná krutého římského náčelníka jménem Nero. Zapálil své vlastní město a pak se na to díval.“ Šárlí překvapeně pustil mou ruku, až nám oběma skoro vypadla kýžená petrolejka. Se zdviženým obočím a blaženým úsměvem na tváři kroutil hlavou „Klekí-petra, že ano? Někdy tě hrozně podceňuji, Vinnetou, měl bych se stydět. Jsi mnohem vzdělanější než kdejaký běloch, můj bratře, to mi věř. Večer, až budeme mít chvilku času, můžu ti o tom vyprávět víc, jestli budeš chtít. Ona to totiž je jen pověra. Nero Řím nezapálil. Ale byl to krutý císař, to máš rozhodně pravdu. Teď máme ale spoustu práce, budeš mi svítit prosím?“ 

Postupovali jsme dál a čím hlouběji do minulosti jsme šli, tím bylo papírů méně a méně a byly v horším stavu. Někde chyběly stránky, byly prožrané od hmyzu nebo se rozpadaly v prach. Ale rok 1631 jsme skutečně našli. Na polici však byla jen jedna veliká polorozpadlá kniha, nebo tedy vlastně kronika města a obrovský svazek papírů, které vypadaly jako dopisy. Písmo bylo ale zvláštní, víc jako malované, než napsané a já nebyl schopný přečíst ani řádku a kromě toho jsem německy moc nerozuměl. „To je švabach, takhle se dříve v němčině psalo. Nic si z toho nedělej, je to špatně čitelné i pro mě. Ale musím to všechno prohlédnout, stránku po stránce. Třeba tam něco najdu. Mrzí mě, že mi s tím nemůžeš pomoci. Jestli se budeš nudit, Vinnetou, můžeš zatím třeba na procházku do města nebo se projet na koni, když ti nebude vadit deštivé počasí. Já zkusím něco najít, snad mi to nebude trvat moc dlouho,“ omluvně se na mě podíval. „Ne, Šárlí. Zůstanu s tebou, nenudím se, líbí se mi tu. Můžu se tu trochu porozhlédnout?“ „Dobře, já budu jen rád. To jistě můžeš, ale zkus se ničeho zbytečně moc nedotýkat. Na staré listiny by se vlastně vůbec nemělo sahat, aby se neponičily.“ Old Shatterhand si sedl ke stolu, který tam byl zřejmě pro tyto účely připravený, vzal do ruky kapesník a opatrně obracel stránku po stránce a za svitu petrolejky luštil starodávné písmo. Chvilku jsem ho pozoroval a zvědavě mu nakukoval přes rameno. Ale měl pravdu, nebyl jsem schopný přečíst vůbec nic a brzy jsem se začal nudit a raději jsem se tedy vydal na další průzkum archivu. 

Chvilku mi trvalo, než si moje oči přivykly na všudypřítomnou tmu. Ale můj divočinou vycvičený zrak fungoval stejně dobře jako na prérii a proto jsem se brzy i v přítmí dokázal bez problémů orientovat. Podzemní budova byla rozsáhlejší, než zprvu vypadalo. Obsahovala temnou chodbu, ze které odstupovala spousta vedlejších místností. V první místnosti jsem za chabého denního svitu zatmělých bočních oken spatřil další police napěchované různými listy a dokumenty. Nějak jsem z toho pochopil, že nejspíše ještě čekají na své další roztřídění podle letopočtů. V dalších místnostech byla spousta nábytku, obrazů, různých předmětů, dokonce tu a tam zjevně hodně staré zbraně, které mě velmi zaujaly. Poslechl jsem ale instrukce, ničeho se nedotýkal a jen prohlížel očima. Postupoval jsem dál chodbou, kterou zdobilo mnoho obrazů. Další místnosti už většinou byly zavřené a nepřístupné. Užuž jsem se chtěl vrátit, když tu na mě z jednoho z obrazů vykoukla známá podobizna. Biskup Dornheim. Tady jsem udělal chybu a nevědomky jsem se z náhlého popudu dotkl orámování obrazu. Ve stěně to cvaklo a mě neznámý mechanismus odsunul celou stěnu i s obrazem bokem. Uskočil jsem leknutím zpátky. Uff, bledé tváře a jejich vynálezy. Za odsunutou stěnou na mě koukaly dveře. Bylo mi jasné, že bych to asi neměl dělat, ale začínal jsem být zvědavý. Skryté dveře tu rozhodně nebyly pro nic za nic. Vzal jsem za kliku, ale bylo zamčeno. Tak dobrá, kde je asi klíč? Znovu jsem se podíval na obraz, odsunul ho na stěně trochu bokem a našel jsem v otvoru ve zdi přesně to, co jsem hledal. A ještě něco navíc, byl tam i nějaký svazek listů, znovu nadepsaný takovým tím divným písmem, které jsem dnes už jednou viděl. Bez většího rozmýšlení jsem si papíry zastrčil do náprsní kapsy mé košile. Klíč do dveří pasoval naprosto přesně, i když byl notně zrezivělý. Dveře jsem otevřel s notnou dávkou námahy za pořádného vrzání. Ze stropu na mě spadla vrstva hlíny a kamení. Naštěstí jsem rychle zavřel oči a nedostal přímý zásah do obličeje. Trochu jsem se oprášil a vstoupil do místnosti. Zavanul mi do tváře zatuchlý vzduch a prodíral jsem se nánosy pavučin. Čím dál tím víc jsem začínal mít pocit, že by bylo lepší se vrátit, alespoň pro světlo. Bylo tu taková tma, že ani mé vycvičené oči mi nepomáhaly. Zkoušel jsem se orientovat po hmatu. Brzy jsem pochopil, že na tomhle místě bych být neměl. Pořád jsem zakopával o předměty poházené po zemi. Šátral jsem rukama po stěnách. Uff. Předměty, které jsem nahmatal, no, jak to jen říci nejlépe, byly to lidské kosti. Spousta kostí. Musela to být nějaká hrobka. Přiznám to dost nerad, ale zachvátil mě náhlý strach. Rychle jsem se dal na ústup, ale k mému zděšení se dveře, kterými jsem do místnosti vešel, zavřely, s klíčem na druhé straně. Byl jsem tu uvězněný. Jsem hlupák, blesklo mi hlavou. Kde byla má obvyklá opatrnost? No nic, teď nezbývá než meditace, hluboké dýchání, nesmíš se nechat ovládnout strachem. Jsi náčelník všech Apačů. Mrtví už nejsou nebezpeční, to přece dobře víš. Opřel jsem se zády o dveře, zavřel oči a několikrát jsem se zhluboka nadechl. V myšlenkách jsem se ihned přenesl do jiného světa. Na volnou prérii a svého koně. Představoval jsem si, jak mi vítr čechrá vlasy, a já se proháním na koni vstříc obzoru. Zatuchlý vzduch v místnosti mi ale situaci neulehčoval a má mysl mě neposlouchala. No, dobře, zkusím to jinak. Trochu mě uklidňovala skutečnost, že na druhé straně dveří je někde Old Shatterhand a že se mě jistě brzy vydá hledat. Mezitím bych se mohl pokusit ty dveře otevřít, materiálu tu všude kolem bylo dost. Nahmatal jsem nějaký železný předmět přímo pod svou nohou a pokusil se jej strčit do škvíry mezi dveře a stěnu. Asi by se mi to i podařilo, nicméně dřevěná podlaha v místnosti mé pokusy nevydržela. Pravděpodobně byla už značně ztrouchnivělá. Stačil jeden můj pokus o otevření dveří, kdy jsem silněji bouchl do dveří a podlaha se propadla. Pamatuji si jen svůj dlouhý pád a pak už nic, všude kolem byla jen černočerná tma. 

Old Shatterhand si samozřejmě mé dlouhé nepřítomnosti záhy všiml a nebylo pro něj těžké najít cestu. Klíč ve dveřích na chodbě byl více než výmluvný. Vybaven světlem naskytl se mu však mnohem horší pohled na obsah místnosti, ve které jsem se nacházel, než mě. Navzdory tomu, že už za svůj život viděl mnoho hrůzných věcí, pohled do hromadného hrobu, na jehož dně jsem zůstal ležet, mu způsobil žaludeční nevolnost. Neměl ale moc času o tom přemýšlet, musel mě odtamtud nějak dostat. Podařilo se mu v archivu najít žebřík, pomocí něhož mě dostal nahoru. Prý jsem byl částečně při smyslech, ale musím se přiznat, že já si z toho vůbec nic nepamatuji. Při pádu jsem se ošklivě uhodil do hlavy o vyčnívající kámen. Šárlí pak místnost zamkl a dveře i stěnu, za kterou se dveře nacházely, uvedl do původního stavu. Pak si ještě, jak mi později sám vyprávěl, vypůjčil pár stránek z městské kroniky z roku 1631 a nějaké dopisy, jejichž obsah se zrovna chystal prozkoumat, když zrovna při svém studiu zaslechl nějaký dunivý zvuk a vydal se jeho směrem. Provedl mě pak s oporou za rámě kolem vrátného, který si vůbec ničeho nevšiml. 

V pokoji našeho hotelu jsem konečně přišel pořádně k sobě. Hlava mě bolela jako čert a cítil jsem, jak mi po spánku teče krev. Stejně tak pravé rameno jsem měl v jednom ohni. Ležel jsem na posteli a točil se se mnou celý svět. Šárlí seděl u mě a zrovna mi mokrým ručníkem jemně otíral čelo. Spíš jsem víc vytušil, než opravdu viděl, že se na mě usmál: „Vítám tě znovu mezi živými.“ Trvalo mi celkem dlouho, než jsem byl schopen zareagovat: „Vinnetou dnes jednal jako hlupák, odpusť. Měl jsem poslechnout tvou radu a na nic nesahat.“ „To nic. Jsem rád, že žiješ, víc nepotřebuju,“ byla jednoduchá odpověď mého bratra. Pak se křečovitě zasmál: „No vlastně myslím, že ses vytrestal sám, budeš mít celkem velkou bouli na hlavě. Ale na šití to naštěstí není. Kdo by to byl řekl, že knihy mohou být tak nebezpečné, viď?“ Šárlí postupně ručníkem omyl zakrvácené čelo a vlasy a na ránu pak přiložil čisté plátno. Ručník vypláchl v čisté vodě a dal mi ho zpátky na čelo. Příjemně chladil. „Zůstaň teď ležet, Vinnetou, alespoň na chvíli. Dokud se ta rána trochu nezacelí a nepřestane krvácet.“ „Neboj se, Šárlí, nemám teď v plánu jít tancovat. Chce se mi spát.“ „To je dobrý nápad. Zůstanu u tebe a alespoň si prohlédnu ty dopisy, co jsem vzal sebou.“ Asi jsem se zatvářil pochybovačně, protože rychle dodal: „Vrátím je potom, neboj se. Neukradl jsem je, jen si je tak trochu vypůjčil. Co tvoje rameno?“ Nevím, jak mohl vytušit, že mě bolí ruka, neboť jsem se o tom ani slovem nezmínil. Ale věděl to, nemohl jsem zatajit nic. Jemnými dotyky mi rameno prohmatal a ze všech sil se snažil, aby to moc nebolelo. Měl jsem zlomenou klíční kost. „No, s tím teď moc neuděláme, až vstaneš, musíme ruku zavěsit do závěsu, aby si s ní nemohl hýbat. Snad to sroste brzy. Teď zkus usnout.“ Chvilku se mi díval do očí tím svým milým laskavým pohledem modrých očí, který jsem tolik miloval. „Ten Dornheim musel být šílený člověk, Šárlí, “ nedokázal jsem pustit z hlavy scénu, které jsme právě byli svědky. „To rozhodně. Taky mi není nejlíp. V životě jsem nic tak strašného neviděl a to myslím, že už jsem toho viděl už hodně. Zkus tu vzpomínku vymazat z hlavy, můj bratře. Pokusím se o to stejné.“ Zlehka mi přejel prsty po tváři, sedl si na zem vedle mé postele a pustil se do čtení. Brzy jsem usnul. 

Když jsem se probudil, byla už skoro tma. Šárlí seděl na stejném místě jako předtím, ponořený do čtení. Podle výrazu jeho zachmuřené tváře jsem ihned poznal, že jeho studium nebylo úspěšné a že stále nenacházel to, co hledal. „Četba bez světla prý není dobrá pro oči, Šárlí. Alespoň Bílý otec Apačů mi to vždy kladl na srdce, když jsem byl dítě.“ Poznamenal jsem na fakt, že v místnosti už bylo téměř temno a zbytek denního světla z okna moc osvitu neposkytoval. Otočil ke mně hlavu a usmál se na mě: „Už je ti líp!“ To nebyla otázka, jen pouhé konstatování. Po zachmuřené tváři nebylo ani stopy, jeho obličej nabyl obvyklého laskavého výrazu. A pak rychle dodal: „Máš pravdu, Vinnetou. Trochu se projdu. Půjdu požádat dolů do kuchyně o nějaký čaj pro tebe a něco málo k jídlu.“ Zvedl se ze země a se zívnutím se protáhnul. Jako kočka zmizel elegantně z místnosti. Listy papíru nechal ležet na místě vedle mé postele. Jak uhádl, že můj žaludek by rád něco k jídlu, to netuším. Chvilku jsem se za ním zamyšleně díval. Pak mě ale přemohla zvědavost. Zkusil jsem pohnout pravačkou, ale přes obrovskou bolest mě ruka neposlouchala. Jestliže jsem chtěl dosáhnout na papíry u mé postele, musel jsem se zvednout. Levicí jsem si zraněnou ruku přidržel a přes velkou závrať jsem se z postele spíše sesunul než, že bych z ní vyskočil. Ale k papírům jsem se dostal, to bylo hlavní. Vzal jsem jeden opatrně do ruky, ale písmo pro mě bylo příliš složité, nerozluštil jsem vůbec nic. Na chvilku mě přemohla bezmoc. Nebyl jsem si jistý, k čemu budu v tomhle stavu Šárlímu vlastně nápomocen. Ten se samozřejmě vrátil dříve, než jsem se já stihl zpátky přesunout do postele a s povzdechnutím nad mým počinem jen zavrtěl hlavou. Sedl si ke mně na zem a položil přede mne hrnek s horkým nápojem a talíř s nějakým pečivem. Pak mi přes hlavu navlékl kolem ramen nějaký pruh látky a upevnil do něj opatrně mou zraněnou ruku. Paži mi pak připevnil druhým pruhem látky k tělu, abych s ní nemohl vůbec hýbat. Mezitím mi starostlivě vysvětloval: „Zmínek o Dornheimovi je v kronice mnoho, dokonce i v těch dopisech. Ale o Katharině nemůžu nic najít. Obávám se trochu, že tvůj pád vůbec nebyl náhoda. Ta podlaha nebyla ztrouchnivělá, byla naříznutá. Bylo to tam narafičené jako past pro nezvané návštěvníky. A ta past nebyla z doby minulé, ale poměrně nedávné, prohlížel jsem podlahu dost důkladně. V kuchyni mi dali zatím jen tohle. Jmenuje se to štrúdl, myslím, že ti bude chutnat.“ Měl pravdu. Bylo to moc dobré. Když jsem upíjel čaj, vzpomněl jsem si na svazek papírů, který jsem našel u obrazu a teď byl v kapse mé zakrvácené košile, jež byla přehozená v pokoji přes jednu ze židlí. Upozornil jsem na to Shatterhanda. „Hm. To vypadá na nějaké dopisy, ale spíš z modernější doby. To asi nebude to, co hledáme, ale kdo ví.“ Šárlí listy vytáhl z kapsy, rozdělal oheň v krbu a teď je prohlížel. „Vinnetou, nebude ti vadit, když tě teď nechám chvilku samotného? Pozvali nás na večeři, myslím ta rodina, kterou jsme potkali včera na chodbě. Nevím, mám takový pocit, že by to mohlo být pro nás užitečné. Ale předpokládám, že ty stejně nebudeš chtít jít.“ „Můj bratr má pravdu, ne, ten člověk se Vinnetouovi vůbec nelíbí.“ „Myslím, že je užitečné poznat nepřítele. Přinesu ti pak něco pořádného k jídlu, ano? Tohle prohlídnu, až přijdu, musím teď jít, abych to vůbec stihl.“ Pomalu jsem opatrně vstal a došel ke krbu. Závrať už byla téměř pryč. „Počkej Šárlí. Jak se píše v tom divném písmu, jehož název si Vinnetou nemůže pořád zapamatovat, jméno té ženy? Může to můj bratr nakreslit?“ Ihned pochopil, co mám na mysli a usmíval se, když vytáhl z kapsy tužku a na kus papíru nadepsal celé ženské jméno a papír mi podal. „Tak hodně štěstí, detektive. Nezdržím se dlouho, vlastně abych řekl pravdu, tak se mi tam ani moc nechce, ale třeba to k něčemu bude.“

Detektiv? Co je to zase za slovo? Bylo toho na mě trochu moc nového a Šárlí asi moc dobře věděl, proč mě nechává samotného. Potřeboval jsem chvilku na přemýšlení v tichu. Praskání ohně v krbu a zvuk bubnujícího deště za oknem mě trochu uklidňoval. Ne, nebyl jsem ve své kůži. Tohle byl pro mě o moc jiný svět, než jaký jsem znal. Kromě toho mě znovu rozbolela hlava. Ale chtěl jsem být alespoň k něčemu užitečný a tak jsem se dal do prohlížení textu v dopisech. Šlo to pomalu, nicméně jsem na něco přeci jen narazil. Bohužel se to nepodobalo přesně obrázku na papírku, který mi nadepsal Šárlí, druhá část slova se o hodně lišila. Narazil jsem na ten obrázek vždycky jen na některých stránkách, až úplně dole na konci psaného textu. Ale nějaké zvláštní tušení mi říkalo, že bych tenhle detail neměl přehlížet. Když jsem byl hotov, zamyšleně jsem se zahleděl na černé a bílé figurky na stole a šachovnici. Abych alespoň trochu uklidnil svou rozvířenou mysl, sestavil jsem figurky na šachovnici podle návodu, jak mě instruoval Shatterhand, a pokoušel jsem se hrát jak černými, tak bílými figurkami, abych se trochu procvičil. Musím přiznat, že mi to zpočátku moc nešlo. Dnes ráno jsem prohrál všechny pokusy, ale byl jsem dost tvrdohlavý na to, abych se pokusil zlepšit. 

„Dobrý večer, můžu se přidat?“ Old Shatterhand se vrátil dříve, než jsem čekal. Zprvu zachmuřený obličej vystřídal široký úsměv, když spatřil na stole rozložené šachy. Svlékl si béžovou formální vestu, přehodil jí elegantním pohybem přes židli, vyhrnul si rukávy u košile a sedl si ke stolu. Přede mě položil příbor a talíř s masem, omáčkou a nějakou bílou hmotou. Všechno bylo nakrájené na malé kousky, abych se s tím nemusel namáhat vzhledem k nepoužitelné pravé ruce. „Čím mám hrát, černou nebo bílou?“ „Bílá je tvoje barva,“ odpověděl jsem sarkasticky. „No, to máš pravdu,“ zasmál se srdečně. „Hm, tak co tu máme ještě ve hře. Čtyři pěšáky, jednoho koně, jednu věž, dámu a krále. S tím se dá něco vymyslet. Ach, milý Vinnetou, ani si neumíš představit, jaká to byla otrava. Náš pan Durst vypadá každopádně jako pěkné kvítko. Je to údajně obchodník s obrazy. Nevěřím mu však ani slovo. Lepší ho mít na očích. Ale celkem se vyzná v historii, mohlo by nám to pomoci.“ Naklonil se ke mně, jemně odhrnul vlasy z mého čela, které jsem měl teď rozpuštěné a zkontroloval ránu pod obvazem. „Vypadá to rozhodně lépe a už máš zdravější barvu v obličeji. Co hlava, nebolí? A rameno?“ „Dá se to snést,“ odpověděl jsem suše. Neměl jsem přílišnou péči o mé blaho rád a Šárlí to dobře věděl. Ušklíbl se a obrátil svou pozornost zpátky k šachovnici, rychle táhl bílým koněm a čekal na můj tah. Zkusil jsem pohnout černou věží, ale vlastně jsem pořádně netušil, zda mi to k něčemu bude. „Ty dopisy obsahují jméno Katharina. Ale druhá polovina jména je jiná.“ Pronesl jsem s určitostí na nevyslovenou otázku a položil je před něj a ukázal na znaky na některých stránkách. Šárlí zvedl obočí a pečlivě vše zkontroloval. „Katharina Friden je tu napsáno. Ne Helgel. Moc mi to nedává smysl. Kromě toho ty dopisy jsou mladšího data, než my hledáme.“ „Bílé ženy přece mění jména, když se stanou squaw jiného muže, ne?“ Prohlásil jsem jen tak mimochodem a táhl na šachovnici další figurkou. Šárlí mě v náhlém popudu popadl za ruku a vroucně ji tiskl: „Vinnetou, ty jsi naprosto geniální. Máš pravdu, to mi vůbec nepřišlo na mysl. Mohla to psát opravdu ona, jen ten časový úsek mi nedává smysl.“ „A co to dítě, které hledáme? To malé děvčátko. Mohla se taky jmenovat Katharina…“ Old Shatterhand udělal něco, co jsem opravdu nečekal a význam toho gesta ani trochu nechápal. Svezl se ze židle, poklekl přede mě na kolena a tiskl mou levačku, až to skoro bolelo. Modré oči mu zářily nadšením: „Opravdu, jsi geniální, víš to? Máme tu jasný důkaz toho, že to dítě přežilo.“ Uhnul jsem pohledem. Byl jsem v rozpacích a celý nesvůj. Mě na tom nic geniálního nepřipadalo, jen prostá logika. Šárlí můj odmítavý postoj ihned pochopil a respektoval. Ještě naposledy přejel palcem po hřbetu mojí ruky a pustil mě. Zvedl se ze země a oprášil si kolena. Rozpačitě si odkašlal, naklonil se nad šachovnici a táhl další figurkou: „A kromě toho máš šach mat. To já jen tak, aby té geniality nebylo příliš.“


End file.
